Big Brother of Border
by This Coffee Tastes Like Crap
Summary: In which Jun just wants his siblings to call him "Nii-chan" and somehow manages to get everyone BUT his siblings to do so.


"So let me get this straight," Kitora said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're upset...because your sibling won't call you ' _nii-san_ '?"

"It sounds so _pathetic_ when you say it like that…" Jun sighed, putting his face in his hands. "I just...want them to like me more, that's all…"

"Maybe because it _is_ pathetic," Kitora stated, "Why do you care about what they think so much?"

"Well _I_ can see why," Haruka said, "I mean, it _is_ cute when kids look up to their older siblings-and Arashiyama-sempai is the embodiment of the classic 'Big Brother' stereotype, which is why people look up to him so much. It's only natural that you want your _actual_ siblings to do the same!"

"It also explains why he has so many younger fans," Satori agreed with a sagely nod, "Hey, maybe instead of calling you Arashiyama-sempai _we_ can call you nii-san!"

"No," Jun vetoed instantly.

" _O_ nii-san?"

"I said no."

"Onii... _sama_?"

"Stop."

"I feel like _aniki_ would suit him better," Mitsuru suggested, "in our case, at least."

"I'd rather be shot in my normal body," Jun deadpanned.

"I get the feeling that this conversation is going in a weird direction," Kitora stated, standing up from the couch. "Besides, we should be heading to defense duty so we're not late."

"Right," Jun agreed, holding on to the subject change like a lifeline. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," Mitsuru replied.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't," Kitora snarked, making the captain chuckle.

"Affirmative, nii-san!" Satori exclaimed, standing up and raising his hands.

"I said don't call me that!" Jun snapped in irritation, "That's too weird!"

"You probably shouldn't have told him…" Haruka laughed nervously, "Anyway, good luck!" Then, after a pause: "...nii-san."

"...I've made a terrible mistake," the captain sighed, "whatever, let's go."

* * *

"Oh, Arashiyama-sempai!" Osamu called out, seeing him from across the lounge. He had wanted to ask him a question about gunner triggers, but someone immediately pulled him to the side. "S-Satori-sempai?"

"Don't just call him "Arashiyama-sempai," the sniper advised, "He actually has a brother complex, so call him 'nii-san' instead."

"A-a brother complex?" Osamu repeated incredulously, "I-I don't think…"

"Don't believe me?" Satori challenged, a grin on his face. "Hey, Tachikawa-san!"

The attacker, who was just walking past with a soda in his hands, stopped at the sound of his name. "What are you up to this time?" he grinned, making Osamu even more nervous.

"He won't believe me when I say Arashiyama-san has a brother complex and likes to be called 'nii-san'," Satori explained, "Care to help me convince him?"

"With pleasure," Tachikawa replied, sauntering up to the other A-rank captain. "What's up, ototo-kun?"

Jun seemed to pause mid-sentence with Kazama, turning to the attacker with wide eyes. "P-pardon?"

"Well, I'd call you _nii_ -san if I was younger," Tachikawa explained, "but you'll have to settle for being my little brother!"

Tachikawa then patted him on the head, turned around and walked away as he whistled a tune. Jun sat there with a confused smile as he chuckled nervously, hand in his hair to smooth it back out as he continued his conversation. Kazama didn't seem to be fazed by the whole ordeal, which seemed to help him relax again.

"See?" Tachikawa asked, "It's 'nii-san' to you since he's your elder."

"O...kay…?" Osamu murmured, raising an eyebrow as Satori not-so-subtly slipped the attacker a one thousand yen bill*.

Satori nudged him in the direction of Jun, but luckily before he had to decide what to call him, Yuma walked up to him with an apologetic grin on his face.

"Hey, Osamu-kun," he said, "I got lost, can you lead me to the squad room?"

"Again…?" Osamu sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Fine, let's go."

"Wait," Satori said, "You have to call Arashiyama-sempai 'nii-san'!"

"Nii-san?" Yuma questioned, "Why?"

"Because," Tachikawa replied, "He has a brother complex and wants to be called nii-san."

"...you're not lying about the brother complex," Yuma said, "but Arashiyama-senpai doesn't like being called nii-san."

With that, Yuma turned to the two conversing captains. "Hi nii-san!"

Osamu just barely caught Jun's eyebrow twitch as he stood abruptly and walked over to the four of them, Kazama wordlessly following behind.

"Ken…" Jun said, face smiling but tone rather threatening, "I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do, so stop it."

Satori laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.. "Ah, it's just a joke," he said, "take it easy... _nii-san_."

Jun sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't care," he said, "Just stop telling people I have a brother complex-and stop _calling_ me that!"

"I don't see the problem, nii-san."

Everyone turned with dropped jaws towards Kazama Souya, whose face remained deadly serious.

"Kazama-san, you're _older_ than me!" Jun whined as Satori, Yuma, and Tachikawa burst into laughter. "A-and _stop laughing_!"

"You are taller though," Kazama pointed out, not showing a shred of emotion. "I don't point that out often."

"He's punishing you for being tall," Satori practically wheezed, hand on Tachikawa's shoulder for support. "This is priceless!"

"Oh, I have a squad meeting soon," Kazama stated, glancing down at his watch. "Bye nii-san."

That just made them laugh harder as he walked away, and Osamu watched poor Jun put his face in his hands. "I made a terrible, _terrible_ mistake…"

* * *

"Oh, hi nii-san!" Konami grinned brightly as she opened the door to her cousin. "I wasn't expecting-"

"Not you too!" Jun complained, throwing his hands in the air. "Who told _you_ to call me that?!"

"Karasuma...did…" the girl's eyes widened in realization. "He lied to me again,didn't he?!"

Jun let out an aggravated noise. "Konami-chan, we're _cousins_! Why would I want you to call me that!?"

"Ah, hey Arashiyama-kun," Director Rindo greeted, walking up behind Konami. "Wasn't expecting you here. What do you need?"

"Someone to _not_ call me nii-san," he replied with a sigh of relief, "also I wanted to talk to Jin, if he's here."

"He's probably upstairs with his boxes of rice crackers," Konami muttered, ducking under Rindo's arm and disappearing back into the kitchen. "When Karasuma gets home I'll…!"

"Come on in," the directer said, making way for the captain as he walked into the familiar building with a breath of fresh air, "I'll go get him right now."

He knew it was pretty pathetic to ask, but he was planning on asking Yuuichi if this whole nii-san thing would blow over soon. If Tamakoma knew, then other people would too-and he doubted Osamu would be the type of person to spread that type of rumor (he wasn't so sure about Yuma, though he doubted he'd do it _intentionally_ ).

"Kitora was right," he mumbled as he plopped down on the couch, "I _am_ pathetic…"

"Well isn't it Mr. Border?" a familiar voice said, making it's way down the steps. "I knew you'd come today."

"Jin," Jun sighed, turning to the power elite. "Do you know how to fix this then?"

"Oh I have no idea what you're here for," Yuichi replied with a chuckle, "I just knew you'd come here sometime today."

He was half hoping (okay maybe more than just half) that he didn't have to explain his predicament to Yuichi, but it seems that he had know choice. "...well-"

Suddenly there was a loud _thump_ followed by insane laughter, which made Jun bolt out of his seat. "J-Jin, are you alright!?"

"Y-you-you-!" the normally composed power elite couldn't seem to catch his breath, let alone stand up and form a complete sentence. "H-how did you-oh _no_ -!"

Jun debated just leaving him there and going home, but decided against it. " _Breathe_ ," he instructed, taking the practically crying Jin and helping him up. "You'll hyperventilate at this rate."

"I'm sorry...it's just-!" he burst out into laughter again, hands on his sides as he fought for control of his breathing again. "Your-your future-how did that _happen_!?"

"Satori started weird rumors about me having a brother complex and now everyone's calling me nii-san," Jun muttered, "it's driving me insane!"

"Well I have bad news for you," Yuichi chuckled, finally getting ahold of himself as he put a hand on Jun's shoulder. "It's gonna stick for a _while_ …"

Suddenly the power elite's playful demeanor vanished as he took a deep breath, making Jun worried. "Just remember that your siblings _do_ appreciate you," Yuichi said sternly, "even if they claim they don't."

Jun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, though he knew better than to ask what he meant. "Okay," he murmured, "I'll… I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," he replied, smile returning. "Man, this'll be quite interesting!"

"...yeah…" Jun sighed, "... _interesting_ …"

* * *

 _One week later..._

"No more neighbors in this area nii-san," Kitora said through the comm, "We're pretty much done."

Jun didn't reply as Satori and Haruka burst into laughter, Mitsuru smiling right next to him but also opting to stay silent.

"...Arashiyama-san?" Kitora tried again, "Are you there?!"

"I had faith in you Kitora…" Jun sighed as he face palmed, "I _really_ did…"

"W-what did I do wrong!?" the ace demanded, "I…"

She trailed off, most likely comprehending her previous mistake. "Oh no," she stammered, sounding mortified. "I-it slipped out I swear-!"

"I honestly stopped caring at this point," Jun replied, actually caring immensely. "It's time for us to switch shifts anyway, so let's go."

When they made it back to their squad room Kitora approached him with downcast eyes, which made his chest heavy with guilt.

"It's fine, really," he said immediately, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, especially-"

"Y-you don't need to apologize," Kitora sputtered, "I-It won't happen again, I swear!"

"I said I didn't care, didn't I?"Jun asked with a grin, "Don't worry about it."

"...if you say so…" she conceded, "Still, I'm sorry…"

"At least you feel bad," Haruka piped up, peeking her head into the room from the kitchenette. "It took Satori a few hours to finally give it a rest."

 _It's too late now though_...Jun thought in despair, _it's caught on._

After the stunt in the lounge a week ago, Satori called it a day and even apologized-however the damage had already been done. Occasionally a B- or C-rank agent will call him nii-san while older A-ranks like Tachikawa took to calling him ototo-kun**, though the latter was few and far between.

 _It will stick for a_ while _..._ how long is a while? Either way, he hoped that it would end soon…

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

"...Arashiyama-san?" he heard Satori call out to him, "Haruka-chan, is he okay?"

In fact, Jun was _not_ okay, and it was all Satori's fault. Today was Enlistment Day, and despite his squad doing it _every single time_ he somehow managed to make a complete fool of himself.

He once again whined to the pillow cushion he pressed his face into as he laid haphazardly on the couch, ignoring his teammate's worried gazes.

"He's been like this for almost an hour," Mitsuru replied, "He's not taking it well."

Satori was silent for a moment, most likely confused. "Not taking _what_ well?"

"That's right, you went off with the snipers," Kitora sighed, "Well after you left Arashiyama-san had finished an explanation and asked if they understood…"

"...only for them to reply with 'yes, onii-san'..." Haruka finished, "He waved it off and finished up fine, but…"

Jun whined again, inwardly begging her not to point out how pathetic he was acting.

"This is all my fault…" Satori sighed, "I didn't think the C-ranks would take it _that_ far…"

"Mffh mmmmkay," Jun mumbled into the pillow.

"...what?" Kitora asked, "We didn't catch that."

"It's okay," he translated through the comms, not wanting to lift his head. "It's not _entirely_ your fault."

"Still, I feel bad…" Satori whined, "I'm sorry…"

"On the bright side people like you more," Haruka tried, "it solidifies that 'Older Brother' image you've always had."

"But I just wanted my _siblings_ to call me nii-san," Jun muttered, "now everyone _but_ my siblings call me that."

"You're still on that?" Kitora asked, "I would've thought that you'd be completely sick of it by now."

"At this point I don't even care…" he sighed, still caring quite a bit. "I just want this day to be over…"

Luckily _that_ wish came true at least as he finally headed home several hours later, exhausted and just wanting to fall into bed and sleep.

Alas, that's not how things work in the Arashiyama household.

"Jun, you're late again," his mother scolded the second he opened the door, "what did I tell you about overworking yourself? You were supposed to be back almost an hour ago!"

"Just some extra training, nothing serious," he replied, reaching down and petting the little bundle of fluff excitedly running around his ankles. "And some paperwork-"

"Fuko get out of my room!" his sister shouted, "don't make me call mom up here!"

"What are you talking about?!" his brother shot back, "we _share_ a room!"

"I don't care, get out!"

"No!"

" _Mom! Fuko's being annoying!_ "

Suddenly a shout came from the kitchen. "Honey!" his dad called, "T-the pot's boiling over and the eggs are done!"

His mother glanced at the stairs, at Jun, then the kitchen she just came out of. "I, uh-can you-?"

"I'll handle them," Jun finished, "don't worry about it."

"Thank you," she sighed, "don't forget to get some rest, okay?"

Jun nodded as she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the kitchen, muttering something about setting the house on fire.

"Okay," he said to himself as he made his way upstairs, "Let's see what these two are up to…"

 _Just know your siblings_ do _appreciate you, even if they claim they don't._

The memory made Jun pause for a second, once again wondering what Yuichi could've meant by that-surely they wouldn't say it to his _face_ , would they?

"Go _away_ Fuko!" Saho shouted again, jarring him back to the present. With a sigh he opened the door to his siblings bedroom.

"Guys-" before he could finish a pillow rocketed straight towards his face, though he caught it with ease. "Mom's tired, so you think you can keep it down a little?"

"Tell Fuko to get out then!" Saho protested, "He keeps being annoying!"

"I was _literally_ just sitting here doing homework!" Fuko insisted, "If anything, _you_ should get out!"

" _Guys_ ," Jun repeated sternly, causing them to quiet instantly. "You've shared a room this long, so it shouldn't be a problem now."

"...fine," Saho muttered, "just as long as Fuko stops being annoying."

"I wasn't _doing_ anything!"

"You were too!"

Feeling his patience starting to wane, Jun forced himself to take a breath. "Right now _both_ of you are being annoying by being unreasonably loud," he pointed out, "Mom and dad are both tired from work and so am I, so-."

"Fine fine," Fuko waved off, "we'll shut up, now go be overbearing somewhere else."

Jun sighed and closed the door, gritting his teeth as he tried to will himself to let it go and retreat back to his room like he wanted.

However his ears picked up the word "overbearing" again and he couldn't help himself as he stormed back to his siblings' room.

"I'm _not_ overbearing," he insisted, "I'm over _protective_ , which is completely different!"

"The key word is ' _over_ ' though," Saho pointed out, "either way, it's annoying!"

"Yeah," Fuko echoed, making Jun roll his eyes.

"I admit I get carried away," he grit out, "but I'm not apologizing for protecting my family."

"Like you protected us when the school was attacked?" Saho asked, "And you were late?"

"More like smothered us!" Fuko laughed, his sister joining in.

 _...oh._

His face must've been harsher than he intended, because their laughter stopped suddenly. "W-wait," Saho stammered, "we didn't-"

"No no, you're right," Jun interrupted, forcing himself to keep his composure. "If it wasn't for Mikumo-kun that day you two could've died, and it would've been _my_ fault."

"T-that's not true-!" Fuko tried, but he wasn't even finished yet.

"It's because of times like _that_ that I'm ' _overbearing_ ' as you call it," Jun stated, "And like I said, I am _not_ going to apologize for protecting my family."

"W-we didn't mean it like that…" Saho trailed off when Jun turned back to the door.

"Just try to keep it down, okay?" he asked, quietly closing the door behind him. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

"Someone didn't get any sleep," Mitsuru stated as Jun ghosted into the squad room, feeling dead on his feet. "Your hair's not even combed."

"Good morning to you too," Jun mumbled, unceremoniously collapsing on the couch. "I blew up at my siblings last night."

Mitsuru gave a sympathetic hum as he sat beside the disheveled captain. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"...its mostly my fault," Jun admitted, "they joked about me being overbearing and I insisted I wasn't...but then they brought up how I was late saving them when the gate opened up at their school."

"And naturally you got upset," Mitsuru finished, "that wasn't even your fault, it was upper management's hesitance that slowed us down."

"That's not what everyone _else_ sees though," Jun pointed out with a sigh, "They don't _care_ about excuses-I was late, that's all there is to it in their minds."

Mitsuru sighed as Jun put his face in his hands. "You're too hard on yourself," he chastised, "I'm sure your siblings love you, even if they insist otherwise."

 _Just know your siblings_ do _appreciate you, even if they claim they don't._

"I know, I know," Jun mumbled, "It just doesn't feel like it sometimes-but that comes with the territory I guess."

"Think of it this way," Mitsuru tried, "if they were able to bring it up so casually it means that they don't blame you for it-you said they were joking, right?"

"...yeah."

"That means they're not _upset_ about what happened," Mitsuru finished, "Sure they're taking it a bit too lightly, but they certainly don't _hate_ you for it."

"...you're right," Jun agreed, "and there's not really a reason to be down about it."

"That's the spirit, _nii-san_."

Jun sighed, though he couldn't stop his growing smile. "I guess they should change my title from 'Face of Border' to 'Big Brother of Border' now…"

"It fits," Mitsuru agreed, "It would've fit even before everyone started calling you that-it's just your personality."

Suddenly the door opened up as Haruka and Kitora walked in, the former holding a box of some sort.

"We come bearing gifts!" Haruka declared, holding up the box with a smile. "A box of assorted meat onigiri!"

That's when the smell hit Jun, making his mouth water. "I smell seafood…"

"The ones in red wrapping are spicy," Kitora stated as Haruka set the box on the table, "I called dibs on those."

Mitsuru opened the box and raised an eyebrow. "Kitora-san, _all_ of these have red wrapping on it."

"Well that's what the note said," Haruka said, lifting up said note. "Red is spicy chicken, Blue is shrimp, purple is beef."

Jun took one and unwrapped it, revealing another blue wrapper underneath. "Oh, they're double-wrapped," he pointed out, "The red must be for our squad's color."

"I was about to say…" Mitsuru said, grabbing one and unwrapping it. "This one's beef."

As the group began to dig in, Haruka tapped Jun on the shoulder. "It also came with this," she said, handing him another note with his name written on it.

"Probably a fan," he chuckled, grabbing the rest of the squad's attention. "I'm surprised they put so much effort into this though…"

The door opened again as Satori walked in. "Sorry I'm-hey wait, is that food?!"

"We would've saved you some," Haruka assured him as he sat beside her, eyes wide as he stared at the rice cakes.

"These look so good!" he exclaimed, taking one and unwrapping it. "Which is what?"

"Blue is shrimp, purple is beef, and red is Kitora's," Jun explained, "she called dibs before you came."

"Got it," he replied, "totally not fair but whatever-"

"Dibs is dibs, even if not all people are present," Kitora stated matter of factly, "So it's completely fair."

As his teammates continued to bicker, Jun looked back down at his note…

...only to immediately recognize his sister's handwriting.

"...This isn't a love letter," he murmured, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter.

" _Dear Onii-san,_

 _Fuko and I really felt bad about what we said last night so we woke up early and made these. (we wanted to give it to you before you left but Fuko took forever with wrapping LOL). We know why you're so overprotective us, and we really do appreciate it even if it annoys us sometimes_

 _even if we don't show it that much._

 _Love,_

 _Fuko and Saho_

 _P.S. Fuko tried writing a note too but his handwriting sucks."_

"Arashiyama-senpai?!" Haruka asked, alarmed, "Are you okay?!"

"That must've been one love letter," Kitora commented, "What's it say?"

Jun blinked as he touched his face, surprised when he found himself wiping away a stray tear."O-oh I'm fine," he laughed, "It's just-my siblings made these as an apology…"

"I _told_ you they didn't hate you," Mitsuru said with a small, knowing smile. "They _do_ care."

"Wait, what?" Satori asked confused, "Why'd they send us food?"

"We...got into a little fight," Jun admitted, laughing nervously as he smoothed his hair back with his hand. "And-"

Suddenly there was a collective sigh of relief, making him stop mid-sentence. "What?"

"Your hair was _really_ getting on my nerves," Kitora stated, "with it all in your face and whatnot."

"I was tempted to move it out of the way," Haruka admitted, "But that would've been awkward."

"You do look kind of edgy with it down," Satori commented, "But I just now noticed so…"

"Yeah, definitely edgy," Mitsuru agreed, "If it weren't for the little wing tips you'd be a perfect visual kei artist."

"...this is the last time I'm ever letting my hair down in front of you guys," Jun mumbled, "but it's not like I can fix it just like that…"

He released his hand, the hair once again falling into his face. "It needs gel to stay back."

"If only the two girls in our squad didn't _both_ have short hair…" Satori sighed, "What a predicament…"

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," Jun protested, feeling insulted. "My Trion body has it slicked back so I don't have to worry about it."

Everyone stared at him, making him roll his eyes. "Are you serious? Right now?"

"Yes," Kitora deadpanned, making him sigh.

"Fine," Jun muttered, taking out his trigger and failing to suppress his smile. "Trigger on."

* * *

 **Me: okay, time to update Blood Trigger with more focus on Kitora :D**

 ***starts typing***

 **Me: ooook this has nothing to do with Blood Trigger sooo it'll be a Noodles oneshot about Kitora!**

 ***finishes***

 **Me: tHiS hAs AlMoSt NoThInG tO dO wItH kItOrA**

 **Arashiyama: *laughs evilly in the background***


End file.
